


The Riptide

by SonOfJericho



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F, F/M, Fights, Love, Pirates, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfJericho/pseuds/SonOfJericho
Summary: The Riptide is a pirate ship, leaded by the Captain Rhea Ripley. In her crew, she can count on Dakota Kai, Io Shirai, Candice LeRae, Kairi Sane an other mates. Sailing through the Caribbean Sea, they board a merchant ship: searching for gold, the Riptide crew will meet new enemies and friends. Let's follow the pirates in this wonderful adventure.
Relationships: Candice LeRae & Original Character(s), Dakota Kai | Evie/Original Female Character(s), Rhea Ripley/Original Female Character(s)





	1. 01. Prologue

**_01._ **

**1717, Caribbean Sea**

The frigate Riptide had just sailed away from Avana, after a successful selling of Rum and sugar. As usual Dana Brooke, bookkeeper of the crew, took well care to handle the negotiations and the profits. She earned over 6.000 Real, to share with the rest of the crew.

\- The new cannons are a blast! – echoed the rejoice of the young Shotzi, lively and joyful soul and lethal gunner of the ship.

Not too far, Io was sharpening her sword, mumbling something unclear in Japanese, in her daily cranked and pissed-off mood. Right beside her there was her henchman, a former gunner captured in a previous boarding on a frigate, the Arwez. His name was Hoauhr. After the boarding, he became her enforcer, protector and devoted squire.

\- This axe is amazing. I can take the head off those stupid corsairs with a single shot. – Lacey Evans cheered, as she was praising her brand new weapon.

\- Come on, girls. Let’s not rest on your laurels, or the Captain is going to scold on us. – Candice LaRae never missed to encourage them. She was considered like the big sister of the crew, and a good confidant for all the girls. She was walking around with her younger husband, Billy, who was cleaning out her guns.

Like Hoauhr, Billy was captured a few months ago as well during the same boarding. He survived a sure death only because Candice fell in love with him.

\- Let them alone, they deserve it. – Dakota grumbled, tapping her feet on the ground, as she was playing with her knives. Dakota was the Quartermaster of the Riptide, and she was very authoritative and violent.

On the ship’s wheel, there was Kairi. They could barely understand what she said, but she was out of a doubt and ace when it came to sailing the Riptide through the waves.

Then, coming out of the pantry, there she was. The Captain, the most feared Pirate of the Caribbean Sea. Crabby, strict, cold and commanding… Rhea Ripley.

\- Today I’m hungry for some gold. Any ship on sight? – Rhea asked to Kairi, who pulled out a long telescope.

– Merchant ship. Look like a frigate. Have strange flag. Do not know. –

Rhea grabbed the telescope off Kairi’s hand and looked at the ship by herself. – Strange flag… it looks like a winged lion… and on the side it’s written… “ _Serenissima_ ”. -

Rhea looked pretty surprised… where was that ship coming from? What was it carrying? Were they armed? And if they were, how much? Those were the multiple questions that started to bounce in the mind of the Captain. As far as she could be avid and with personality even too big for a single ship, she never missed to care about her girls. All of them have been loyally followed her for years, in battles and sailings all across the Atlantic Ocean. A crew that, as much as it could seem outnumbered, was capable of frightening any soul who passed by their radar and collecting so much gold in the years.

“Experience is the master rule”, Rhea always repeated that. And in spite of her young age, she had a naval culture so much ahead comparing to several other captains, way older than her.

\- Anyway, merchant ships have been reinforcing their defenses lately, since the traders have learned about the Riptide… but they don’t seem too armed… - mumbled Rhea, receiving a nod from her helmswoman. – But the ship looks like a frigate, so it must be delivering something with a value… Kairi, at the helm! I’ll warm the crew up. We’re going to have son fun very soon… -

\- Ok, Captain! – Kairi cheered all excited. Probably no one had as much passion for the sea as she did. Kairi was indeed Rhea’s first pick when she built the Riptide. She knew she could always count on Kairi’s enthusiasm and energy.

Kairi then started to drive the helm, heading slightly toward starboard, in the direction of that mysterious vessel.

\- Girls! Hoist the sails and get ready! You have around 15 minutes, we’re going to have some fun! – Rhea shouted to the crew.

\- Oh well, it’s finally time to cut some throats. – Dakota sneered, putting on her knives back in the pocket of her leggings. That girl from New Zealand was well known for her lightning-fast agility and her striking skills. That, combined with her cruelty, made her one of the most dreaded pirate of the Pacific. Until she decided to join Rhea on the Riptide, in search for more gold and new adventures.  
  



	2. 02. This is how we fight across the sea

**_02._ This is how we fight across the sea**

On the Serenissima things seemed to be fine and everyone was relaxed. The Captain got wasted and he was now sleeping completely drunk.

\- Why am I doing this… – mumbled the first officer, Icehell, a young but wise 26 years old stud. – Come on Captain Del Rio, wake up! –

_Nothing_.

\- Captain, captain, BLACK FLAGS! – the young boatswain panicked. Malcolm Zenz, this was his nickname, received during the years spent in the navy.

With just a glance at the captain, Malcolm figured it all out. – He’s wasted again, isn’t he? – he murmured as he grabbed his hair in his hands.

Icehell grumbled something, before deciding to bite the tail of the dragon. He stepped up on the bridge deck and gave the orders. His mates on the ship used to call him Icehell due to his ice-cold pragmatism and cynical soul. 

\- That is Rypley’s jolly roger! – some of the scared sailors shouted.

\- Fantastic. We’re all going to die. – Icehell replied. _That was a positive comment_ … - They’re on us, here are the cannon balls… everybody in position, don’t let them have us so easily! – he yelled with energy, while he went to get his bayonet and his sword. Malcolm instead took his guns and tried to rush the crew.

A cannon ball landed right on the deck, 3 men were thrown in the water. Then a second ball, and a third. The Serenissima was doomed.

\- Nice shots, Shotzi. – Rhea congratulated to her gunner, as the Riptide came up beside the Serenissima and fired another shot.

\- What the fuck are our gunners doing? – Malcolm yelled.

\- The head gunner partied with our captain up to late night, he’s wasted too, and the other gunners are blanking. Why am I doing this? Why couldn’t I just stay in the kitchen, instead of joining the seal? – Icehell replied exasperated.

In that moment, the first pirate of the Reptide stepped foot on the Serenissima. She looked like a titan, with a big axe and her long blond hair tied up in a tail. – So? Who’s the first? – Lacey asked, kissing the blade of her axe.

Few sailors tried to engage her, but it didn’t end well for them. Lacey could use that enormous axe with incredible agility and speed.

The arrival of Dakota was another point for the Riptide. Knives were flying everywhere on the deck of the Serenissima, always hitting a target. She was later joined by Io and her sharpened blade, and Hoauhr and his bombs.

The Serenissima was trying to make a stand with all its strength, but it was obvious how those sailors had not even a bit of Ripley’s skills.

\- Boom… boom… headshot! – Also Candice joined the fight, followed by her beloved Billy, great sniper.

Soon, Malcolm was standing face to face with Dakota. Would he be fast enough to shoot her, or would she to stab him?

\- What a fucking situation… if we keep going like this, we’ll end up being food for the fishes. – Icehell grumbled as he stepped foot on the Riptide.

“If I find their captain and kill her… will they surrender? Or will they be just more pissed?” he was asking to himself, as he was trying to hide from the helmswoman.

##

In the meantime, Malcolm and Dakota had engaged a fight. Dakota dove against him, and Malcolm was defending himself at his best, trying to use his guns as shields against her blades.

\- Your stand is useless! Come here to taste my blades! – the girl from New Zealand yelled. When she threw a knife at him, the young man could barely dodge it. The second came closer, almost to hit his arm. He ended up with just a slash.

\- Fuck! – he screamed with clenched teeth, as he was searching for a counter offensive. Running through the barrels to slow down Dakota, he tried to fire back with a couple of gunshots. The combination of her speed and his fear mined his good aim, though.

Meanwhile, the crew of the Serenissima was getting decimated, in both hand and gun fight. They didn’t stand a chance to win that battle. But at the same time, Icehell managed to reach the Riptide and step onboard. He stayed hidden behind one of the two masts, waiting for the right spot to move forward to the Captain. Kairi not only had an eagle eye, but she also had an outstanding sixth sense. Icehell needed to wait for the perfect instant, or it would’ve been the end for him. That, without even counting the gunner Shotzi, who was standing on the deck as well.

Somehow Icehell managed to reach a hatch, heading to the lower floor of the ship. His plan was to go round and finally attack Rhea behind her back.

“Son of a bitch… they’re destroying us… I hope at least Malcolm is fine… Fucking Del Rio, I knew I shouldn’t apply for one like him… “ the guy sighed, as he quietly reached what looked like an office. There his heart skipped a beat, the moment he noticed Dana Brooke staring at the fight. He could barely stay quiet and not got caught.

He moved forward, trying to be as much silent as possible, with his heart down his throat and the awareness that he had not a even a slice of margin for error.

\- So, are they all dead? Come on, I want to see what they got! – Rhea was inciting her mates.

\- We’re almost there. – Lacey replied, as she was chasing one of the last, scared to death, sailors left.

\- Dakota, why are you taking so long to kill him? – the Captain yelled irritated.

It was rare to see Dakota taking so long, to take a single man out. As much as the young man was hunted and in serious trouble, he could always get away from her. He was fighting for his life, trying a way out down to the cargo hold.

He maintained a standing until, while walking backward to keep Dakota away from him, he stumbled on a barrel and painfully fell to the ground.

He couldn’t catch the time to crawl away, because Dakota was already on him. – Finally… you really wanted to give me a hard time, uh? – Dakota sneered. He was evidently wearied after the fight against her. She set on the guy’s stern and pointed the knife to his throat.

\- Guys like you deserve a much more painful death, you know… - she whispered, as she was softly sliding the blade against Malcolm cheek. His breath started to get heavier, every second that passed.

He’d always known that a life across the sea wasn’t exactly the easiest way. But this was the very first time, in his young life, where he was truly afraid. Afraid… to die.

##

\- Not a good day for you. If you weren’t so “diehard”, maybe I would’ve let you run away on your dinghies… Whatever… so, are you going to kill him, Kota? – the Captain shouted.

The quartermaster stayed in silence for some endless seconds. – Not today… I have to admit that, beside the easy win, I had fun with these chickens… they moved fine even though it was obvious how much they were inexperienced… this one in particular showed some guts and good skills. – Kota said, stabbing the knife just a few centimeters away from Malcolm’s face. – You’re becoming my servant… or you’ll join your friends. You choose. – she hissed while standing back up.

Malcolm’s shyly nodded. Rhea giggled. – Baby boy… what are you delivering? – she asked.

##

Meanwhile, Icehell managed to sneak into the Captain’s rooms, and finally, in Rhea’s office: books, maps, records, compasses and some weapons.

\- I don’t hear any clanging or shooting anymore. Maybe it’s all over. Are they all dead? Christ… - the young man murmured as he began to open the drawers, looking to find something interesting.

Suddenly, his heart skipped a beat. It was a map that led to a treasure… but not just a treasure! It was Vince McMahon’s fortune!

The pioneer of piracy. How in the hell did Rhea get that map? Was it authentic?

##

\- Nice move… giving such goods in custody of some rookies… here we have liters and liters of top quality Italian wine… this is worth good money in the Caribbean, can’t be found anywhere… let’s get the load and then meet on the deck of the Serenissima. – Rhea commented while she was personally checking the hold, alongside Kota and the prisoner.

\- Captain… we found their captain. – Lacey announced, dragging a wasted Del Rio.

\- Let’s move and then on the deck. You too… deck. – Rhea ordered.

Once the rob of the Serenissima, all the pirates gathered there, including who short time ago was still on the ship.

\- Kota has demanded the soul of the young boatswain… he will join our crew… he will be her servant. – the Captain claimed, then glancing at Del Rio. – Well, captain, beside all things, you directed quite well. Too bad for your lack of experience… for this reason, I give you the chance to drawn with your own vessel. –

As Rhea finished her sentence, Shotzi cheered excited. She couldn’t wait to fire again.

Del Rio was tied to what remained of the mainmast. He was still gulping drunk and totally wasted, while the pirates and their henchmen walked back to the Riptide.

\- Shotzi, send it to the sharks. – Rhea ordered, before heading below deck.

\- Yey! My pleasure! – Shotzi exclaimed as she fired from the cannon. The already wearied Serenissima was hit by a new explosion, broke in half and sank to the deep of the sea.

\- You. With me, in my dorm… I’ll explain you what you have to do. – Dakota commanded her lackey. Malcolm didn’t object at all. He had just saved his life for a nick of time, it would’ve been stupid to risk it right now.

Meanwhile, back to her office, Rhea had just made a terrifying discovery. The map of Captain McMahon was gone.

She was about to go calling her quartermaster, when the sound of a clip paralyzed her.

\- Stay where you are… Captain Ripley. –

Icehell was pointing a gun at her.


	4. 03. The Map

**_03\. – The Map_ **

Rhea turned around very, very slowly… and saw the gun pointed at her. She didn’t raise her hands though… Icehell got upset because of this. Rhea was staring at him straight in the eyes, she wasn’t afraid. It looked like she was challenging him.

\- Who are you? – she asked.

\- My name doesn’t matter, Captain Ripley… what matters to me… is that you do everything I say. – Icehell promptly replied.

In that moment every kind of thoughts was flowing across his mind. He had the Captain of the most feared ship of the Caribbean Sea, known even in the Italian ports where he was from, in his hands.

Rhea nervously bit her lip. She wasn’t expecting such a situation, and she was quite annoyed. But she couldn’t do anything but accepting. – Well, it looks like I have to… what do you want? Money? We got it. Weapons and food? We got it too. You want a lifeboat to leave? That too. – the Australian lady offered.

\- None of this… at least for now… I want to know how you have this. – Icehell pulled Vince McMahon’s fortune map out. At that sight Rhea gulped. Then, the moment right after, she was overwhelmed by a rage she could barely keep under control. In that moment she would’ve taken off his head off with bare hands, if she only could. But she couldn’t, she wasn’t the one with a gun in her hand.

\- So? – the former officer of the Serenissima hissed.

\- Ok… I… got it attacking a galleon. Hunter’s galleon.” Rhea grumbled, surely not in a good mood to share her secrets with a stranger.

\- Wait… Hunter? Are you talking Hunter Hearst Helmsley? The pirate who disappeared a year ago? The Captain of the NXT? – Icehell asked almost shocked. He heard a lot stories regarding NXT and Hunter, or as he was called, Triple H. He was part of Vince McMahon’s crew when he was still a young gun. Hunter grew under his wings and learned the game, but then he parted ways. Hunter wanted to be himself, he wanted to be the captain and run his own crew. That’s how he built NXT out of nothing, which grew in the years, until it became one of the most well know pirates crews in the world. This until 1716, when he and his galleon suddenly disappeared while they were sailing around the Falkland Islands. Stories used he headed to east, maybe to Japan. But those stories remained just stories.

\- Exactly. – Rhea replied. – So you know about the so-called stories about his disappearance… well, all bullshit! He’s gone, yeah, but only because I made it to! – she snarled.

\- So… you killed Triple H?!?! –

\- I personally cut his throat… and took possession of the map and his resources. And then I drowned the NXT. Just one month ago we decoded the last piece of the map, to find the location of the fortune… or at least, the location where it used to be… well? Happy now? – she asked insolently.

Icehell intensely gazed at her. He wanted to know everything, but at the same time he didn’t know what else more to ask. So he just stared at her for minutes, carefully checking that she didn’t make a move, and keeping well still the finger on the trigger.

***

Meanwhile, Dakota brought her henchman in her room. She told him to take off his jacket and sit, while she grabbed another chair.

\- Well, well, well… - she began, taking a sit in front of him. – First of all. What’s your name? – she asked.

\- … Malcolm… - he answered.

Dakota shook her head. – Bad way to start. From now on, you will have to refer to me as “Miss Kai”. Clear? Let’s start over. What’s your name? –

\- … Malcolm… Miss Kai. – the guy replied, visibly uncomfortable and embarrassed.

\- And how old are you… Malcolm… - the quartermaster added.

\- …20, Miss Kai… 21 in a couple of months… - he said.

He was trying to avoid an eye contact, but every time he looked at her, he saw her eyes strictly observing him. That made him feel even more uncomfortable, no matter how much he tried to keep calm and stay on that chair without moving a muscle.

***

\- 21, uh… you’re just a kid… you’re good with the guns though… I hope you can do the same with my beloved knives… I wanted them shining and sharpened. Tomorrow by the dawn. If you have, you’ll stay up all night… they’re right there… inside the drawer. – Dakota sneered.

Malcolm quietly headed to the other side of the room. – Yes, Miss Kai. – he whispered, frightened, as he opened the drawer. Dozens and dozens of knives, maybe hundredths, well organized, were requiring his work.

***

\- And now that I told you everything, what are you about to do? – Rhea asked as she moved a step toward Icehell to figure out his intentions.

The guy clenched his hand around the gun, stopping the Captain. – You said you can cover me in gold, right? And maybe you can give me a new ship as well… - Icehell asked.

\- Sure… you have to give me my map back in turn… that’s my only condition. – she replied.

Seconds of deep silence were broken as the guys burst out laughing. – Well, if I knew it would be so easy, I would’ve done differently… tell me, what about my crew? – he questioned.

\- Dead. Only a certain Malcolm survived… he will be Dakota’s servant. – Rhea told.

Icehell bitterly sniggered. – What if I say that I destroyed the map? –

The Captain didn’t like those words at all. – What? You’re kidding! – she yelled.

But Icehell wasn’t kidding. Prior to Rhea’s arrival, he tore it in pieces and burned it on a chandelier. – It was my insurance… to save my life… you would have to keep me in your crew, and I would stay alive as I memorized it… but I didn’t expect to find myself in this position, with a gun in my hand and the most famous pirate of the Caribbean offering me gold and a ship. So what to do now? – Icehell hissed, maybe regretting his move.

Rhea was furious and just wanted to get her hands around his throat. But she couldn’t, he now was the map, and most importantly, he had her at the sharp end of the knife.

***

Later on, the night landed on Caribbean. Kairi was looking at the horizon, deep calm. Shotzi was doing maintenance to the cannons, Io and Hoauhr, alongside with Billy and Candice, were cleaning and reorganizing the hold. Dana was keeping an eye on it too while she was making an inventory of the goods. Another big booty for the Riptide. Lacey was working out lifting weights. Dakota was sleeping while Malcolm was trying to do his best with the knives.

***

In the Captain’s office, the impasse was still on. It was mother nature to break that fragile balance. A wave hit the hull shaking the boat, enough to making Icehell stumble and lose the grip on the gun. Rhea took the chance and leaped on his neck, dragging him down. She was dominating him from that position, and she passed her hands around his throat. The Captain’s glance was savage, while Icehell bitterly giggled and his skin was getting red.

\- Another wrong call… why am I doing this. – the guy commented as the Captain loose her hold to grab the gun.

\- You fucking idiot! You costed me the McMahon’s fortune! – Rhea was shaking, she couldn’t pull the trigger.

\- Yeah… if I shoot this idiot… I’ll lose forever the chance to find the fortune… right? But… what if his memory is actually good? Could he lead me to the fortune? – Icehell sentenced. – Ball is in your court now, Captain. -


End file.
